roblox_creepypastas_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
The 3 Phases
I am an expert at Epic Minigames. Level 94 and rising. One day I joined the game, hopeful I'll increase my level again. I was on a glitched and extremely creepy server. My gut was telling me to leave but my mind was telling me to keep playing. I followed my mind and kept playing. A pop-up appeared. It was just numbers and code, but it was still sort of scary. The pop-up had no username. I kept playing. The first minigame was not your usual minigame. It was called Limb Breaker The description of the game was merely If you hit any of the falling blocks, you will feel the pain. The implication was that if you hit any of the blocks that fall, not only would one of your in-game character's limbs fall off, you would feel a sharp pain in that same limb. I hit one of the blocks, and my character's left leg fell off. I also felt an extreme pain in my left leg, so much that the skin turned reddish-purple. I tried to leave but the leave button was dysfunctional. The L button wouldn't work. The closing cross at the top right of the window was gone. Task Manager was completely dysfunctional. There was no way I could leave. I tried turning off the computer. It worked. My computer turned off. The downside? I couldn't switch it back on. I slumped down the stairs as my leg was in major pain and couldn't even stand up. I went on my phone to play on the game. I logged in. 3_PHASES was my username for some reason. My description was as follows: PHASE 1: LOSS OF FUNCTION PHASE 2: LOSS OF FEELING PHASE 3: LOSS OF LIFE That must mean I'm currently undergoing the first phase: Loss of Function. My leg was not functioning. This must be part of the phase. A few hours later, I played it again. I got hit by 4 more blocks in Limb Breaker. All of my limbs and my torso were completely unusable. I could only move my head. The next minigame was Feeling Stripper. Is the second phase beginning? I could do nothing. I lived on my own and no one was there to play it for me. I watched as my character got killed. My body became entirely numb. I could not feel anything. Has the second phase already ended? My entire body is numb and only my head functions. The next minigame opened. Life Taker. I knew I had to do something about this, otherwise I will literally lose my life. I smashed my head as hard as I could into the computer box. It turned off. But I fell unconscious of major electric shock as my head went right through the box and into the wiring. A 13 year old boy was found unconscious with his head jammed in his computer box. His limbs and torso were purple in colour and his local hospital confirmed he has died of electric shock. More to come.